Turn Back the Sands of Time
by Lady Lockheart of Spira
Summary: A second chance to make everything right. To prevent all of their deaths, to prevent Ragnarok. -Stella/Noctis-


**Turn Back the Sands of Time  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU**  
**Author Notes: Inspired by the game Prince of Persia Sands of Time and its theme song Time Only Knows. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

He gently cradles the woman's corpse in his arms.

Slain by Ragnarok, despite the fact her strength rivals his own. Ragnarok still made it look so easy when he killed her.

He will admit ever since he had witness Vires death a part of him always slightly wondered if she will share the same cruel fate as his friends.

But he will admit that he had probably treated Stella awfully during the few first months of their relationship. His mind possess by grief and anger by the deaths of his three closest friends. That he was honestly surprised that she even bothered to stick by his side.

But he silently figured that she chose to stay because of their mission than her feelings for him. She might have love him.

But no woman would want to stick around after seeing him in the dark state with the chance of getting verbal lashing.

Yet when ever he did lash out against her she would lash right back. She even punched him although a part of him supposes that he deserves it.

She had apologized the day after when they were force to work together again. He will admit shortly afterwards he had slowly started to see  
her in a new light.

A light in his dark world.

It had been shortly after that they had cross line as comrades and friends to lovers. Sleeping with each other almost every night platonically or not.

Sharing several passion filled kisses with each other. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he started to fall for her.

"What would you do to save her life?" a soft heavenly voice question. "But not only her life, but the life of your friends. To save Gaia from the destruction of Ragnarok."

"Anything," he instantly replies.

"Even travel through the sands of time?" the voice questions again. "to prevent the war, to prevent the awakening of Etro' twin brother?"

"Yes," he replies after a moment noticing a woman appear before him. A woman in turquoise outfit made out of silk.

Dress in garment that reminds him of what the dancers in the desert country wears. Her skin a golden tan and her locks were a coppery brown that was pulled back in a ponytail.

A beautiful woman really, but then again even Etro was beautiful as well.

"You are…" he responds.

"I am the goddess of time," she replies almost as if she was reading his thoughts. "I have the power to make it so you can change things. Hopefully for the better, but a price."

"A price?" he echoes after a moment.

"You will be the only one to remember. All of her memories, all of things that you shared together including the child that you had conceive together will be erase from existence," the goddess replies. He can hear the sad tone in her voice.

"She was pregnant?" he replies almost in disbelief.

"She was but she didn't know it," the goddess replies.

"If I agree this is there a chance that we could be together again?" he questions. Slightly knowing that he should be more worried about the fate of the world than some romance he had with the Princess of Tenebrae.

"That depends on you," the goddess remarks. "So do you accept the terms of my deal then?"

"Yes," he replies.

A small part of him wonders if him is making the right choice, but before he can ponder on that fact. He suddenly finds himself in his bed in his kingdom.

It was until he regains a sense of time and what day it was. That he realizes that it was the same day that meets Stella. When he sees her staring at the painting of Etro, dress in the same simple but elegant white dress that he still remembers her in.

He will admit that it's odd to see her alive, but not only her but his friends as well. To the point that they started to give him odd looks. Not like he can necessary blame them. He has been acting a bit odd.

But he can't deny the fact that he is extremely glad to see every one alive.

His friends and her.

He knows that he has been given a second chance to make everything right again.

-**the end**


End file.
